Time Swap
by Smarty 94
Summary: Sonic accidentally uses a version of Chaos Control that causes him to switch bodies with his eleven year old self and he ends up teaming up with Past Tails, Chrono Spanner, and Wile E. Coyote while Past Sonic teams up with his future friends, Professor Paradox, and Amy Rose in order to undo the issue, all while trying to keep Eon from getting his hands on the Chaos Emeralds.
1. The Swap

At Toon City High School; everyone was cheering at a football game of Toon City vs. a team from Oregon.

The score was Toon City 42 and Oregon 12.

The Toon City team wearing their football jerseys was huddled up.

"Okay guys, it's the last minutes and we can stop these guys no matter what. But still, we need a play to make everyone cheer, so who's got one?" said Sonic.

Knuckles smiled.

"I have an idea." Said Knuckles.

Sonic looked at Knuckles.

"What?" said Sonic.

30 seconds later; the team was in offense position.

Sonic's Roommates saw this and were confused.

G, Debbie, Bash and Heidi saw this.

"I DON'T GET FOOTBALL!" yelled Bash.

"Neither do I." said G, "But that hedgehog seems to make a good quarterback."

Back with the game.

"51, 40, 39, 81, HIKE!" yelled Sonic.

The Ball was thrown.

Sonic grabbed it and tossed it to Leo who was running down the field with Knuckles.

Leo was about to be tackled, but he tossed the ball to Knuckles who made it to the other side and threw the ball to the ground.

"TOUCHDOWN!" yelled Tensou.

The team surrounded Knuckles, Leo, and Sonic before lifting them up off the ground.

"This calls for a celebration. TO THE YOUTH CENTER!" yelled Leo.

Later; the football team was at the youth center, eating hot wings and drinking lots of smoothies.

"Another victory for us." Said Donnie.

Knuckles smirked.

"I know, all thanks to my idea." Said Knuckles.

Mikey noticed something.

"Where's the quarterback?" said Mikey.

"He teaches Martial Arts here every night. Something he calls Sonic Fu." Said Ben.

G smiled.

"Sonic is cool." He said, "But not as cool as Groot."

Duncan smiled.

"True, that tree can regenerate." Duncan said.

With Sonic; he was in another part of the youth center, teaching a bunch of people Sonic Fu.

Sonic was wearing a white robe with a red belt around his waist.

"Okay class, let's review. Sonic Fu is about fighting with normal martial arts moves, but with supersonic speed. What is it that martial arts help us to develop?" said Sonic.

The Students looked excited.

"Respect and discipline." Said Sonic.

Soon, someone started pushing a bunch of students out of the way.

"Move it loser." Said a familiar voice.

Sonic groaned.

"Not again." Said Sonic.

Scott appeared wearing a white robe and white belt.

"Teach me how to beat people up this time, and don't reject me." Said Scott.

"Scott, we've been through this. Martial Arts is not meant to bring harm to others. Only to defend yourself and if you have good reasons. Plus your friend Fang seems to have good attentions for learning Sonic Fu." Said Sonic.

He motioned to Fang who was beating up a sandbag with a picture of Scott on it before slicing it in half with his tail.

Fang smirked.

Scott became scared.

"SEE YA!" He said.

However before he can run off, one student sliced his hand off and fed it to Fang.

"OH COME ON! NOT AGAIN!" yelled Scott.

He ran off as Fang followed.

Everyone laughed.

"Class dismissed." Said Sonic.

The students left as Fang came back.

He bowed down to Sonic who did the same thing before leaving.

Sonic removed his robe.

"Well, time to celebrate with the team." Said Sonic.

He went to the booth with his football team.

"Hey, there's the quarterback." Said Beast Boy.

Sonic smiled.

"Good to be here." Said Sonic.

Leo somehow snapped his fingers.

"Let's get some hot wings over here." Said Leo.

33 plates of hot wings appeared on the table.

However Fang appeared and ate them all and burped.

"Oh come on." Said Mike.

More plates of hot wings appeared on the table.

Fang ate them once more.

He left.

More plates of hot wings appeared.

Sonic grabbed three plates.

"Don't want to take any chances." Said Sonic.

Everyone laughed.

Duncan went over to Sonic.

"It's a bad idea to eat too many hot wings. Benson told me." Said Duncan.

Sonic laughed.

"Who cares what he says?" He asked.

The next day; Sonic entered the mansion with a hand on his head and groaned.

Duncan who was in the kitchen, reading a newspaper saw Sonic.

"So where'd you end up at?" said Duncan.

Sonic looked at Duncan.

"Shut up." Said Sonic.

Duncan looked at the newspaper some more.

"Says here that you drove a rocket car with hyper sonic speed in a no driving zone on government property." Said Duncan, "Told you about those hot wings."

Sonic punched Duncan into the sun.

He looked at the newspaper and saw the article.

"I hate it when he's right." Said Sonic.

His cheeks puffed up just before he puked.

Gwen came in in her night dress.

She became shocked when she saw Sonic.

"Wow, you look terrible." Said Gwen.

"I know. Ate one to many hot wings and woke up a rocket car in the middle of a desert for some reason." Said Sonic.

Gwen huffed.

"You'd better try and get your act together." Said Gwen.

"I'll do that, after I get some proper sleep." Said Sonic.

He started to walk off.

He appeared at his bedroom door and walked in. He placed Salem and Professor Colosso outside before crawling up into his bed. He got under the covers and fell asleep.

Meanwhile five years in the past; an 11 year old Sonic who was small, chubby, and had black eyes was walking down a desert.

"Okay, Tails told me to meet him someplace in the desert, but where?" said Past Sonic.

He stepped on something and looked down.

He removed his foot and saw the green Chaos Emerald.

"A Chaos Emerald." Said Past Sonic.

He became confused.

"I haven't seen one of these in a long time." Said Past Sonic.

He sighed.

"I might not be able to use these things anymore, but just in case." Said Past Sonic.

He held the emerald up in the air.

"Chaos Control." Said Past Sonic.

Nothing happened.

He looked at the emerald before holding it up in the air once more.

"Chaos Control." Said Past Sonic.

Still nothing.

Back in the present; Present Sonic who was still sleeping unintentionally grabbed the green Chaos Emerald on his night stand and letting his hand hang down the bed.

The screen split to show the two Sonic's.

"Chaos Control." Both Sonic's said at once.

Soon something happened; the emeralds from both times started glowing before a white explosion happened that sent past Sonic flying backwards before passing out.

Outside Present Sonic's room; the white light shined from the crack under the door and blinded Colosso.

"MY EYES!" yelled Colosso.

Salem saw this.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!" yelled Salem.

Colosso started breathing in deeply.

"Okay, I'm cool." Said Colosso, "But what's going on in there?"

Inside the room; Present Sonic got out of bed.

"What happened?" Present Sonic said, but for some reason with Past Sonic's voice.

He looked around the room.

"This doesn't seem too familiar to me." Said Sonic.

He walked over to the mirror.

"I was in a desert, now this." Sonic said, somehow proving that it's Past Sonic inside Present Sonic's body.

He saw his own reflection and became shocked.

"I've been trying to lose some weight, but I didn't think I'd get green eyes and become taller." Said Past Sonic.

"Sonic." A Voice said.

Past Sonic became confused.

"Now who could that be? Seriously, I don't know who it is." Said Past Sonic.

"Sonic it's us your pets Salam and Carrot Breath." Salam's voice is heard.

"HEY!" Colosso shouted.

Past Sonic shrugged it off before opening the bedroom door.

"I have no idea who you are." Said Past Sonic.

Salem and Colosso became shocked.

"How do you not remember us?" said Colosso, "You adopted us from a pet store."

Past Sonic did some thinking.

"Doesn't sound familiar." Said Past Sonic.

He checked a calendar and saw that the year was 2014.

He became shocked.

"2014? That's not right, it should be 2009, the year the Power Rangers franchise ends with RPM." Said Past Sonic.

Salem realized something.

"2009, you think this is 2009?" said Salem.

"Pretty much, why, was I asleep for five years?" said Past Sonic.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." Salem said just before Colosso whacked Past Sonic on the back of the head with a shovel.

Salem became shocked.

"What'd you do that for?" said Salem.

"What else was I supposed to do? He now thinks its five years ago." Said Colosso.

Salem looked at Sonic.

"I think he's dead." Said Salem.

Colosso became shocked.

"EVERYONE FOR HIMSELF!" yelled Colosso.

He started to run off, but was stopped by Salem.

"Cool it, we've got to get rid of the body. We'll need some hydrofluoric acid, two rubber maid tubs, and a shovel." Said Salem.

Past Sonic regained consciousness.

"I've got a shovel." Said Colosso.

He accidentally bashed Past Sonic in the face with it, knocking him out.

Salem became shocked.

"Will you quit that?" said Salem.

Colosso put his ear to Past Sonic's chest.

"Still got a heart." Said Colosso.

Salem soon thought of something.

"Just get me some chains so that we can chain him up, and find out what's happening to him." Said Salem, "And no bashing him in the head with a shovel."

Past Sonic regained consciousness once more.

"Got it." Said Colosso.

He accidentally bashed Sonic in the face with the shovel once more, knocking him out.

Salem groaned.

"I've really got to go to therapy." Said Salem.


	2. Professor Paradox

Present Sonic, still in his past self's body slowly woke up.

"Oh, what happened?" said Present Sonic.

He opened his eyes only to see the Road Runner standing on his chest while looking at him.

Present Sonic groaned.

"Do I know you?" said Present Sonic.

"Meep, meep." Said the Road Runner.

The bird ran off, much to Present Sonic's confusion.

"What's his hurry?" said Sonic.

He then saw Wile E Coyote on rocket skates going by before he crashed into a rock wall.

"Ohhhhhh." Present Sonic said.

He walked over to the unconscious Wile E.

"Which way to Toon City?" said Present Sonic.

Wile E. pointed to the east.

"Thanks." Said Present Sonic.

He walked off just before hearing a voice.

"SONIC!" yelled the voice.

Present Sonic turned to the source and saw a three year old Tails.

Present Sonic became confused.

"Tails?" said Present Sonic.

Past Tails looked at Present Sonic.

"Yeah, do you think you come from the future or something? This is the year 2009, come on." Said Past Tails as he walked off.

Present Sonic became confused.

"2009?" said Present Sonic.

He shrugged it off before following Past Tails.

Wile E regained consciousness and saw the two walking off.

He ended up following them.

Present Sonic and Past Tails went to a rock wall and Past Tails pushed a button on it that made a door open.

"This seems familiar." Present Sonic thought.

He and Past Tails went into the rock wall before the door closed.

Wile E appeared and became surprised.

He put his hand on the wall before pushing the same button that Past Tails pushed that made the door open. He went in before the door close.

Present Sonic and Past Tails went into a lab.

"Now that you're here, I've got something to show you." Said Past Tails.

He went to something that was covered by a big blanket.

"I present to you-"Past Tails said before he removed the blanket, revealing a blue DeLorean, "A DeLorean."

Present Sonic became shocked and realized something.

"I remember it now." Thought Present Sonic.

"You know how last week, you had me watch the Back to the Future trilogy? Well, this is an ordinary Delorean which is now capable of-"Past Tails said before being finished by Present Sonic.

"Now capable of traveling to different timelines." Said Present Sonic.

Past Tails is confused.

"Um how did you know?" Past Tails asked.

Present Sonic is shocked at what he just said.

"Um Lucky Guess?" He said.

Past Tails looked at his best friend confused.

"Something's wrong with you." Said Past Tails.

Wile E who was hiding behind a wire shelf saw everything and became surprised.

"A DeLorean capable of traveling to different timelines, and a hedgehog that seems to know right off the bat what it's capable of." Wile E said quietly.

Past Tails saw Wile E and is shocked.

"Hey Wile E. Get over here. Maybe you like to see this." Past Tails said.

Wile E. got out of hiding and went over to the group.

Present Sonic soon realized something.

"This never happened. I went to the desert, came to Tails's rock wall lab where he was waiting, and he shows me this DeLorean and says that it's capable of traveling to different timelines, and then says that he traveled to several timelines." Sonic thought, "I created a time paradox."

Wile E inspected the DeLorean.

"Impressive." Said Wile E.

Past Tails smiled.

"I know." Said Past Tails.

A time portal opened up and a letter fell out and landed in Present Sonic's hands before the portal closed up.

He became shocked.

"Read immediately." Said Present Sonic.

He opened it up.

"You don't know who I am, but I know you. My name is Professor Paradox and I'm willing to return you to your own time and body. Head for Station Square, there you'll find someone who'll help you out in this time." Present Sonic read.

Past Tails is confused.

"Um Sonic?" He asked.

Present Sonic put the letter away.

"We're heading for Station Square." Said Present Sonic.

He grabbed Past Tails' arm and ran off, leaving Wile E.

"Hey, what about me?" said Wile E.

He looked at the DeLorean and did some thinking.

"This may come in handy." He said.

Meanwhile in the present Gwen and Rouge and Amy were in the kitchen.

"That was some game huh?" Amy asked.

"Yep and Sonic was cool." Rouge said.

Gwen sees Salam and is confused.

"Salam where is Sonic?" Gwen asked.

"Um…reorganizing?" said Salem, "By the way, do we have any Sodium Pentothal?"

"Check in the chemistry lab." Said Rouge.

"Thanks." Said Salem.

He walked off.

Gwen became confused.

"Why does a cat need Sodium Pentothal?" said Gwen.

"It can be used as Truth Serum." Said Amy.

Gwen became shocked and ran off.

She walked to Sonic's room. She opened the door and became shocked by what she saw.

Past Sonic was chained up to his bed as he was being interrogated by Salem and Colosso.

"Look, I'm telling you guys, I don't know who you are, or what's going on." Said Past Sonic.

"Silent, eh?" said Salem, "We've got ways of making you talk, faker."

"Like Sodium Pentothal, AKA: Truth Serum." Said Colosso.

The rabbit grabbed a cup of Truth Serum and forced Past Sonic to drink it.

"Power Rangers RPM is the last series in the Power Rangers franchise, I adopted Tails as my little brother when Robotnik…"Past Sonic said before being interrupted by Gwen.

"Wait, Robotnik, don't you mean Eggman?" said Gwen.

Past Sonic became confused.

"Who?" said Past Sonic.

Gwen is shocked.

Ben who was walking by saw this.

"Whoa what's going on here?" he asked.

Salem turned to Ben.

"This hedgehog is a faker. He believes that Power Rangers should have ended with RPM." Said Salem.

"It is true." Said Past Sonic.

"Technically, Power Rangers was supposed to end with RPM, but the series went back on the air when the rights were sold back to Sadan and it started airing on Nickelodeon." Said Ben.

Past Sonic became shocked.

"You're trying to pull a prank on me as well?" said Past Sonic.

Later; everyone was in the room and looking at Past Sonic.

"Look, Power Rangers should be over by now since RPM is the last series. And if Robotnik did change his name to Eggman, I would have known." Said Past Sonic.

Donnie did some thinking.

"Something happened to this guy, but what?" said Donnie.

A time portal opened up and Professor Paradox came out of the portal.

"I can explain what's going on." Said Professor Paradox.

Everyone saw Professor Paradox and freaked out.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Kai screamed and punched Professor Paradox in the face.

Ben pulled Kai away.

"Seriously? Never hurt anyone unless he means harm. And Professor Paradox means no harm." Said Ben.

Kai became confused.

"How do you know this guy?" said Kai.

"He's a time traveling expert, only comes in situations like someone created a time paradox and a 16 year old is trapped in his 11 year old body." Said Ben.

Kai laughed.

"You were trapped in an 11 Year old body?" She asked.

"It's a bit fuzzy, I hardly remember a thing." Said Ben.

"You're friend Sonic is creating a bunch of time paradox's and is trapped in his 11 year old body." Said Paradox.

Daffy laughed.

"Oh come on." Daffy laughed, "That's like Ben saying he hates Mr. Smoothie and recreated the whole universe using Alien X."

Daffy continues to laugh.

"I mean come on." He said and laughed.

"Been there, done that. Put on trial for recreating the universe using Alien X, and managed to win the court case." Said Ben.

"So the 11 year old Sonic is in the 16 year old Sonic? I'll believe it when I see it." Said Randy.

Past Sonic saw Theresa.

"Hello, hello." Past Sonic said flirtatiously.

He ran to Theresa, shocking her.

"You're so beautiful, if we get together, we'll be inseparable." Said Past Sonic.

Randy became shocked.

"Okay, now I believe it." Said Randy.

He grabbed Past Sonic's ear and dragged him away.

"We need to act fast. Bring the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald to the Chaos Emerald shrine on Angel Island so that a time portal can open up, that way, your Sonic will return and swap bodies back with this other Sonic. We need to do this as soon as possible before Eon finds out." Said Paradox.

Everyone but Ben and Rook became confused.

"Who?" said Present Tails.

"An alternate counterpart of me, another time traveler." Said Ben.

"Well guys, let's get the emeralds and head for Angel Island." Said Leo.

"It's-"Ben said before being interrupted by his cell phone ringing, "Hold on."

He picked up his phone and saw that Sandra Tennyson was calling.

Ben groaned.

"It's my mother." Said Ben.

Past Sonic grabbed the phone and took it out of Ben's hands.

"HEY!" yelled Ben.

Past Sonic pushed the talk button and put the phone to his right ear.

"City Morgue, we kill people." Said Past Sonic.

"_Sorry, wrong number._" Sandra's voice said.

Past Sonic hung up the phone and gave it to Ben.

"I'm actually starting to like this guy." Said Ben.


	3. Eon and Hawk Knight

In the past; Present Sonic and Past Tails were walking in Station Square.

"Will you tell me what's going on already?" said Past Tails.

Present Sonic sighed.

"The less you know, the better." said Present Sonic.

He saw a dark alley and got an idea.

"If you're going to meet someone in secret, you meet them in an alley." Said Present Sonic.

He walked into the alley.

"What's this all about?" said Past Tails.

Wile E. drove the DeLorean behind Past Tails and got out.

"Thanks so much for leaving me in your lab." Said Wile E.

Past Tails turned to Wile E.

"Sonic's starting to act weird. And why's the DeLorean here?" said Past Tails.

"I drove it, but I turned off the timeline function." Said Wile E.

Present Sonic continued to walk down the alley.

"Come on out pal, I need you to get me to my own time." Said Present Sonic.

He heard some cans clattering before turning to the alley entry way in shock.

He squinted his eyes and started to move backwards very slowly. However, someone else was moving backwards to Sonic as well. That someone was Chrono Spanner.

The two stopped just inches away from each other with their backs turned to each other.

They both made fists before Sonic pulled off a sweep kick. But Spanner did a jumping backflip before landing on the ground in front of Sonic.

"Not bad, but you could do better than that." Said Spanner.

The two got into fighting stances.

Spanner ran to Present Sonic and pulled off a spinning kick, but the Mobian blocked it with his arms.

Present Sonic pulled off a tornado kick, but Spanner grabbed Present Sonic's legs and tossed him over to a wall. But the Mobian put his feet on the wall and jumped towards Spanner, doing a flying corkscrew kick on Spanner, sending him crashing into another wall.

Spanner got up.

"You may find this familiar." Said Spanner.

He jumped up into the air and pulled off a Homing Attack, but Present Sonic jumped out of the way.

The Mobian became shocked.

"Hold on. That was one of my moves." Said Present Sonic, "Just who are you?"

"Names Spanner, Chrono Spanner, and I'm here to help you with your problem." Said Spanner.

Past Tails became confused.

"Chrono what?" said Past Tails.

"Chrono Spanner." Said Spanner.

He pulled out what looked like a big compass with a radar screen and gave it to Present Sonic.

"We'll need this Chaos Emerald radar." Said Spanner.

Present Sonic is shocked.

"You know?" He asked.

"Who doesn't?" said Spanner.

Present Sonic thought about it.

"Good point." He said.

He looked at the back and saw another setting labeled World Ring.

He then looked at Spanner.

"You'll thank me for it in the future." Said Spanner.

Present Sonic chuckled.

"I'll bet." Said Present Sonic.

He pushed the button on top of the radar.

"Hello, there's an emerald in this city. It's in the Museum." Said Present Sonic, "Let's go."

He then turned to Wile E.

"And you, you're coming with us." Said Present Sonic.

Wile E. is shocked.

"What?" said Wile E.

"Read my lips, you're coming with us." Said Present Sonic.

He, Past Tails, and Spanner got into the DeLorean.

Wile E. smiled.

"Yes." Said Wile E.

He got into the DeLorean as well before driving it off.

Later; the four were at the Station Square Museum.

"Unbelievable, $400 each for admission. The Acme Product I buy is worth that much." Said Wile E.

Past Tails looked at all the stuff.

"Amazing, so much stuff." Said Past Tails.

"We're not here to sight see." Said Present Sonic.

"We're here to find that Chaos Emerald, so keep your eyes peeled." Said Spanner.

Wile E. saw something and tapped Sonic's shoulder before point to the direction.

It was the other six Chaos Emeralds in a glass case.

Present Sonic is shocked.

"Well that was easy. A little too easy." Present Sonic said.

The four walked over to the case.

Spanner tried to grab the case, but was stopped by Present Sonic.

"We can't steal the emeralds now; there are security cameras in this museum and too many people here. We need to wait till the museum closes in order to get these emeralds." Said Present Sonic.

Spanner looked shocked.

"Oh and how do you know an evil genius won't come and take it?" He asked.

"Because on this day and year, the Chaos Emeralds were never stolen by anyone. They were stolen the next day." Said Present Sonic.

Spanner disappeared in a time portal before returning with a newspaper.

"You're right." Said Spanner.

Past Tails is shocked.

"You are from the future." Said Past Tails.

Present Sonic groaned.

"Unmasked. That's right, I'm from the future, I'm trapped inside my 11 year old body and need to return to 2014 in order to regain my own 16 year old body." Said Present Sonic.

"Do I do anything interesting in the future?" said Past Tails.

"The less you know, the better." Said Present Sonic.

Past Tails is mad.

"Are you kidding me?" said Past Tails.

"If only, I'm already creating a bunch of time paradoxes." Said Present Sonic.

In the present; a portal opened up and the residents, Amy Rose, and Paradox appeared in a desert.

Knuckles was carrying the Master Emerald.

"Here we are, Angel Island." Said Knuckles, "This Island has a lot of landscapes."

Bugs is shocked.

"Wow." He said.

"An underwater place, an Antarctic place, a Mushroom Hill with big mushrooms, a Volcano, and for some odd reason a carnival." Said Knuckles.

Past Sonic ran off and returned with a stick of blue Cotton Candy.

"I remember this place alright. The knucklehead was tricked by Robotnik into thinking that me and Tails were villains and he fell for it. But right when chubby took the Master Emerald; Knuckles realized that he was lied to." Said Past Sonic.

Knuckles became mad.

"That's a memory I want to forget." Said Knuckles.

Gwen and Raven laughed.

"Man G would want to enjoy this. Too bad he is rebuilding his Mall." Raven said.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"Better find this Master Emerald Shrine, and Astrodactyl is just the alien for the job." Said Ben.

He slammed down on the omnitrix and became Whampire.

He became shocked.

"Whampire, in the middle of the desert, IN THE DAY!?" yelled Whampire.

Whampire starts to burn up and runs around screaming in pain.

Everyone saw this and Professor Parodox is shocked.

"Huh this is crazy." He said.

Kai became shocked.

Cyborg saw this and covered Kai's eyes.

"Cyborg." She said.

"You do not want to see this." Said Cyborg.

Past Sonic smelled something.

"Is there smoking allowed on this Floating Island?" said Past Sonic.

Theresa looked at Past Sonic.

"Someone's smoking?" said Theresa.

"You are." Said Past Sonic.

Randy grabbed Past Sonic by the ear and dragged him off.

Whampire is still screaming and is in bat form.

Kai removed Cyborgs hand and saw everything.

"You're right, I do not want to see this." Said Kai.

After a while; Whampire was now mostly grey and groaning in pain.

Kai went over to him and hit the omnitrix, turning him into an alien that looked like Hawkman.

But he has a green sword, a green shield and green armor. The Omnitrix Symbol was on his Sword, Shield and Torso.

Everyone is shocked.

"Much better, whatever this thing is." Said the alien.

"It's a Thanagarian. I've heard of these aliens before, they're human like with wings on their back." Said Shadow.

Ben flew up into the air and looked around.

"The Master Emerald Shrine should be in the volcano!" yelled Knuckles.

Everyone looked at Knuckles.

"What? It'd be safe there." Said Knuckles.

Ben saw a volcano and flew down to the group.

"Found it. They don't call me Human Hawk for nothing." Said Ben.

Cricket chirps were heard.

"Human Hawk?" Beast Boy asked, "Why not Hawk Knight since your armor is like a Knight?"

Raven looked at BB.

"That's actually a good name." She said.

Ben thought about it.

"Yeah, Hawk Knight." Said the alien now known as Hawk Knight.

The omnitrix started beeping before it reverted Hawk Knight back to Ben.

"Let's go." Said Ben.

The group walked off.

But unknown to them; Eon (Ben 10 series) was watching them.

"Emeralds with lots of powers? Interesting." Said Eon.


	4. Stealing the Chaos Emeralds

Back in the past, it was nighttime; Present Sonic, Past Tails, Wile E., and Spanner were in an alley and Sonic was standing in front of a chalk board with drawings of himself, his three friends, and the other 6 Chaos Emeralds on the board.

"Okay so here's the plan. I'll sneak into the museum and then knockout all of the guards giving Tails and Wile E. time to get to the security room to knockout the guard there and disable the cameras. Spanner will then sneak into the room with the emeralds in it and take them from the case and we make our getaway and head for Angel Island so that we can use the emeralds to open a time portal to my own time." said Present Sonic.

Spanner became shocked.

"There may be lasers." Said Spanner.

Sonic pulled out a can of fogging spray and tossed it to Spanner.

"You'll thank me for this." Said Present Sonic, "Got the communicators Wile E?"

Wile E pulled out three small hearing aid like devices and gave them to Past Tails, Present Sonic, and Spanner before he put one on his own ear.

"Okay, break." Said Present Sonic.

The four ran to the museum.

They went to the top of the museum and jumped into an air vent before they started crawling through it.

"Okay, we're in. Spanner, you find the room with the emeralds in it." Present Sonic said before turning to Past Tails and Wile E, "Tails and Wile E, head for the security monitoring room and disable the cameras."

"You got it dude." Spanner said.

The four went their separate ways.

Past Tails and Wile E appeared in a vent over the monitoring room and saw a chubby guy in security clothing watching everything.

"Ready?" said Past Tails.

Wile E pulled out a towel, chloroform, and nodded.

"We know you can talk." Said Past Tails.

"Sorry, force of habit." Said Wile E.

Tails laughed.

He grabbed Wile E just before the coyote opened up the vent and was lowered down to the ground.

Wile E then put some chloroform on the towel before putting it over the guard's nose, causing him to pass out.

Past Tails then pushed a button to turn off all the cameras.

"All the cameras are off." Said Past Tails.

With Present Sonic; he was about to leave the air vent.

"Good, Spanner get ready, I'm going in." said Present Sonic.

"You got it." Spanner said.

Present Sonic opened up the air vent and landed on the ground.

He ran off and lots of fighting sounds were heard before he entered the room with the Chaos Emeralds in it.

"That was easy." Said Present Sonic.

Spanner opened up the air vent and flew down to the ground. He tried to reach for the case, but was stopped by Present Sonic.

"The fogging spray." Said Present Sonic.

Spanner is shocked.

He pulled out the can of fogging spray and sprayed it all over the room. The fog cleared off and lots of red lasers appeared.

"One false move and I'll be trapped here forever." Said Present Sonic.

He reached for the yellow emerald very carefully before pulling it out carefully.

Spanner did the same thing with the Purple Emerald.

The two grabbed the other emeralds.

Present Sonic pulled out the green emerald.

"And the trip to my time will be successful." Said Present Sonic, "Let's go."

Later; the four were at the front of the museum.

"Well, we got the Chaos Emeralds, now we just need to take them to Angel Island and use them with the Master Emerald in order to return to my time." Said Present Sonic.

Before the four could walk off; Wile E's stomach started to rumble.

Spanner turned to Wile E.

"What'd you have for dinner before coming here?" said Spanner.

Wile E thought about it.

"A 4 layer burrito, can of pork and beans, and a bunch of hamburgers." Said Wile E.

He soon farted and the alarm instantly went off.

"Smooth, real smooth." Said Present Sonic.

The four ran into the DeLorean and Wile E tried to start it.

Present Sonic smiled.

"We've got the chaos emeralds. Now we just head for Angel Island." Said Present Sonic.

Wile E continued to turn the keys.

"Come on, come on." Said Wile E.

Past Tails is mad.

"Why won't this thing start up?" said Past Tails.

Spanner looked out the car and saw a bunch of cop cars coming from behind.

"You'd better get that thing started real soon, the cops are coming." Said Spanner.

Everyone is shocked.

Wile E continued to turn the keys before the car started.

"Finally." Said Wile E.

He drove the car off and made a right turn.

"Get us out of here, it's not like the cops will instantly try and block the only way out of Station Square." Said Spanner.

Sonic laughed.

"You know what's funny about that?" said Present Sonic.

"What?" said Spanner.

"It just happened." Said Present Sonic.

The four saw that a bunch of cop cars were blocking the exit out of Station Square.

"Now what?" said Past Tails.

Wile E came up with an idea.

He pushed the button to activate the timeline travel function and typed in AOSTH on the timeline destination screen.

"We're heading for another timeline." Said Wile E.

He pushed a button labeled Time Travel. The car disappeared, leaving tire tracks covered in fire.

The cops became shocked.

"This isn't going to look good on our report." Said one of the cops.

"The chief's going to be pissed." Said another cop.

"I'll say what should we do now?" said another cop.

"What?" The first one asked.

The second one came up with an idea.

"Flee to Mexico." Said the second cop.

The three cops ran off.

Meanwhile; the DeLorean appeared on a colorful world and stopped.

The four panted in shocked.

"Okay, we'll take the DeLorean back to the main timeline and hopefully appear on Angel Island so that we can open up a time portal to the future." Said Present Sonic.

"Just where are we?" said Past Tails.

A blue blur and brown blur came by before returning to the car. The blurs stopped, revealing alternate versions of Past Sonic the Hedgehog and Past Tails.

The two looked at the DeLorean.

Spanner, Wile E, Present Sonic, and Past Tails looked at the alternate counterparts.

"Nice car." Said AOSTH Sonic, "Where'd you get it?"

"Um…...a good car dealership." Said Present Sonic.

AOSTH Sonic smirked.

"Not bad." Said AOSTH Sonic.

AOSTH Tails checked out the car.

"Impressive." Said AOSTH Tails.

"I know." Said Past Tails.

AOSTH Sonic grabbed his Tails's arm and started to move his feet around.

"Let's buzz cuz." Said AOSTH Sonic.

He ran off with the alternate Tails.

"Well, that was weird." Said Spanner.

The Coyote nodded.

He typed in main timeline and the destination to Angel Island before putting the car in drive. The car soon disappeared, leaving fire tire marks.


	5. Eon Appeares

Back in the present; the heroes appeared at the volcano.

"Here we are the opening to the Master Emerald shrine." said Knuckles.

"I don't see an opening." said Ben.

Knuckles pushed a stone in a hole and a door opened.

"Needs to be hidden." said Knuckles.

The group entered the shrine just before the door closed.

Knuckles went to the center of the shrine and placed the Master Emerald in its place.

He smirked.

"Any minute now, our Sonic will have the emeralds in his time next to the Master Emerald in that time and open up a portal." Said Knuckles.

Past Sonic started sniffing Theresa, much to her annoyance.

Randy grabbed Past Sonic by the ear and dragged him off.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" said Randy.

Past Sonic looked at Randy.

"She smells like rainbows." Said Past Sonic.

Randy sighed.

"I know." Said Randy, "But only I have a right to do that."

Gwen sighed.

Charmcaster saw this.

"You okay?" said Charmcaster.

Gwen looked at her friend.

"This morning I told Sonic to try and get his act together, only to have him swap bodies with his 11 year old self." Said Gwen, "And he's a bigger nutjob at that age."

Charmcaster thought of something.

"I'm no licensed therapist, but I know of a method that'll work for clearing him up." Said Chamrcaster.

She walked over to Past Sonic.

"Just a quick sniff of her?" said Past Sonic.

"No." said Randy.

"Small wiff?" said Past Sonic.

"Not going to happen." Said Randy.

Charmcaster put two fingers on Past Sonic's head and he started to get electrocuted.

He screamed in pain before Charmcaster removed her fingers.

Past Sonic fell on the ground and passed out.

"And he won't remember his attraction to Theresa when he wakes up." Said Charmcaster.

Everyone looked at her with a shocked look.

"What, it had to happen." Said Charmcaster.

Rook pulled out a briefcase and opened it up, revealing the seven Chaos Emeralds. The emeralds flew onto seven posts.

"Now we just wait." Said Rook.

Everyone nodded.

'So who wants to hear about the adventures I went on?" Ben asked.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

They heard someone speaking.

"Well now, the stories are true." Said a voice.

Everyone turned to a dark place and saw Eon emerging.

"When I heard you guys saying that there were emeralds that hold lots of powers, I thought you were kidding." Said Eon.

Ben is shocked and mad.

"Eon." Ben said.

"Surprise, surprise." Said Eon.

Everyone but Rook and Raven and Parodox are confused.

"Eon?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven looked at her friend.

"A Foe G and I battled with Ben." Raven said.

"That's right, now the emeralds are mine." Said Eon.

"Hold on." Said Ben.

Eon groaned.

"What?" said Eon.

"If we're going to battle, we should do it outside so that we don't destroy the emeralds." Said Ben.

Eon groaned.

"Good point." He said.

Later; the group was outside the shrine.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"Clockwork will do just good against you." Said Ben.

He slammed down on the omnitrix and became Whampire.

He became shocked.

"NOT AGAIN!" yelled Whampire.

He starts screaming and yelling and running around again.

Everyone even Eon is shocked.

"Uh?" He asked.

"It happened earlier today." Said Leo.

Shadow ran towards Eon and kicked him across the face, sending him flying.

Whampire eventually stopped running around and screaming.

Kai went to him, hit the omnitrix symbol and he turned into Upgrade.

"Oh man, I suppose now, I should give a robot an upgrade." Said Upgrade.

He soon realized something and turned to Cyborg.

He went over to Cyborg and started covering him.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" yelled Cyborg.

"Trust me." Upgrade said.

Soon, Cyborg's robotic parts were covered by Upgrade.

"Okay Eon, time to show you what an upgraded cyborg can do." Said Upgrade.

Eon is shocked.

"What?" said Eon.

Cyborg charged at Eon and punched him into a tree.

He then shot out a very powerful green blast that hit Eon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eon shouted.

Salam who was in a cheerleader uniform and Pom-Poms is cheering.

"Make em, rock em, bake em, rake, shoot that Eon in the butt." Said Salem.

Eon turned to Salem.

"Stay out of this." Said Eon.

Now Salam has a flag with Eon's Face on it.

"Eon, Eon, he's our man, if he can't do it-"Salem said before throwing the flag away, "GREAT!"

Eon is mad.

"Shut up." Said Eon.

Cygrade charged at Eon and punched him in the face.

"That's right Eon, I could go all day like this." Said Cygrade.

Eon is mad.

"Well try this." Eon said.

He used his powers and brings Pumpkin Rapper back to life.

"Oh Yeah Pumpkin Rapper is in the house." He said.

However; Cygrade shot Pumpkin Rapper, instantly destroying him.

Eon became shocked.

"That's embarrassing." Said Eon.

"Anymore tricks up your sleeves?" said Cygrade.

The omnitrix started beeping before Upgrade left Cyborg and turned back into Ben.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Ben.

Eon smiled and fired a blast to the ground, knocking everyone out.

He then used his powers to bring back Pumpkin Rapper once more.

Past Sonic regained consciousness and saw Eon.

"Who is this creep?" said Past Sonic.

He walked in the battle field and Eon stopped.

"So this is the great Sonic the Hedgehog." Said Eon, "The person who killed the one and only Vexx."

Past Sonic is confused.

"What?" He asked, "I did not kill Vexx. He is still alive."

Eon is confused and looks at the heroes.

"Is he serious?" He asked.

"Apparently he's an 11 year old trapped in a 16 year old body." Said Robin, "See, a year before in his time he imprisoned Vexx in another dimension."

Eon shrugged it off.

"No matters, I want to have my battle with him either way." Said Eon, "To see if he lives up to the legends."

Eon laughs.

"Pumpkin Rapper destroy those other heroes while I take care of Sonic." Eon ordered.

"You got it Ben." The Pumpkin Monster said.

Everyone but Ben and Raven are shocked.

"Wait, Eon is Ben?" Gwen asked.

"I told you earlier, alternate version of me." Said Ben.

Raven is mad.

"Yeah and what's next The Annihilator coming?" She asked.

Eon turned to Past Sonic.

"Okay pal, you and me." Said Eon.

He got into a fighting stance.

Past Sonic did the same thing.

"Dumb luck better be on my side." Said Past Sonic.

Eon smirked.

Parodox sees this.

"He won't last much longer, I just hope that other Sonic returns real soon." Said Paradox.


	6. Sonic Swap

In the past; the DeLorean appeared on Angel Island in the carnival part.

"That was a close call." said Spanner.

"I know." said Wile E.

"Now we just need to head to the Master Emerald Shrine so that we can open up a time portal to the future." said Present Sonic, "But first, some cotton candy."

The four got out of the car and later returned with sticks of pink cotton candy.

"Now mush." said Present Sonic.

Wile E started the car and drove off.

Later; they appeared at the volcano.

"The shrine is here if I recall." said Present Sonic.

"Yeah, it's here." said Past Tails.

Spanner is confused.

"I don't see a shrine anywhere." Said Spanner.

Present Sonic got out of the car, went to the volcano, and pushed a stone, causing a door to open.

"Just need to know about trap doors." Said Present Sonic.

Wile E drove the car into the shrine before the door closed.

"Good thing Knuckles wasn't here during this day." Said Present Sonic, "He was getting mugged by Gaston."

Sonic laughed.

"Shouldn't have mocked that actor." Said Present Sonic.

He pulled out the Chaos Emeralds and they floated on the posts around the Master Emerald.

The emeralds glowed and a time portal appeared on top of the Master Emerald.

Present Sonic got in the car.

"Let's roll." Said Present Sonic.

Wile E drove the car into the portal.

A portal opened up in a forest during the nighttime and the DeLorean came out of it.

"Finally, we're back." Said Present Sonic.

A bump was felt and Wile E stopped the car.

"What was that?" said Wile E.

Sonic got out of the car and saw a knocked out 10 year old Ben Tennyson without the omnitrix.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU KILLED BEN TENNYSON!" yelled Present Sonic.

He went over to Ben and felt his pulse.

"No, he's still alive." Said Present Sonic.

He then felt his legs.

"But you crippled him for life." Said Present Sonic.

Past Tails is shocked.

"Who?" said Past Tails.

"No one." Said Present Sonic.

In the present; Ben was about to activate his omnitrix, but he instantly appeared in an electric wheel chair and his new omnitrix turned into the original omnitrix.

He became shocked.

"Why is my omnitrix old again and why am I in a wheel chair?" said Ben.

Parodox is shocked.

"That's not good." Said Paradox.

Back in the past; Sonic lifted the knocked out Ben and saw the crater with the original Omnitrix.

"Eh, might as well." Said Present Sonic.

Spanner saw this and is confused.

"Might as well what?" said Spanner.

Present Sonic tossed Ben down the crater where the original omnitrix attached itself to Ben.

"Can't do anything about healing his legs, so might as well make sure he gets the omnitrix." Said Present Sonic, "We'd better get back to that portal before it closes up."

The two got back in the car before it went into the portal which disappeared as soon as the DeLorean drove in it.

Back in the present; Eon and Past Sonic were fighting each other.

Eon had his blade out and was trying to slash the Mobian, but Past Sonic kept on dodging the attacks.

"You're going down." Eon said.

Past Sonic chuckled.

"I don't think so." Said Past Sonic.

Salam who was on Pumpkin Rapper saw this.

"Go Sonic." He said.

Past Sonic jumped in the air and was about to land behind Eon, but the alternate Ben turned around and punched the mobian in the stomach.

Salem shivered in shock.

"Shouldn't have said that." Said Salem.

Sonic's Rabbit looked at his cat friend.

"Gee, you think?" said Colosso.

Eon punched Past Sonic all over the place before punching him into a tree.

Eon then approached the weak hedgehog and made his blade appear.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt…A LOT!" yelled Eon.

He got ready to stab Past Sonic.

Before he could do anything, a time portal above the Master Emerald opened up and the DeLorean came out of it. Present Sonic was on top of the car.

The car came out of the shrine. Wile E hit the brakes hard and Present Sonic came flying off and pulled off a super-fast Sonic Spin that hit Eon, sending him flying several miles away.

Present Sonic then landed on his feet.

"Okay people, the real deal is back." Said Present Sonic.

Gwen is shocked.

"Sonic?" She asked.

Ben and Kai are also shocked.

"A DeLorean? Just like in Back to the Future." Said Ben.

"This one only traveled timelines, but with the powers of the emeralds, it was able to travel time." Said Present Sonic, "Oh and Ben, if you're going to kill someone for crippling you when you were 10 years old, kill Wile E. Coyote, he was the one who drove the car."

Ben is shocked.

"WHAT!" He shouted.

However before He can do anything Spanner came out.

Ben groaned.

"Not you again." Said Ben.

"Nice to see you to." Said Spanner.

Robin turned to Spanner.

"I'm actually starting to like this guy." Said Robin.

"I'm the guy who was sent to help Sonic out, I don't know how Past Tails and Wile E got involved, but I'm pretty sure a time paradox was created." Said Spanner.

"Don't worry, I'll restore the timeline to the way it was shortly after we solve this problem." Said Paradox.

"Okay, enough of this stuff." Present Sonic said before turning to his past self, "Time to swap."

But Daffy is confused.

"Hold it how do we know you're the real Sonic and not from another timeline?" Daffy asked.

Everyone even Pumpkin Rapper and Eon is confused.

"He has a point." Charmcaster said.

"Daffy, you're such a moron. If I'm from another timeline, I wouldn't have known about Ben Tennyson being crippled when he was 10 years old." Said Present Sonic, "And that he still has the original omnitrix."

"Still not buying it." Said Daffy.

Present Sonic did some thinking before he came up with an idea.

"I imprisoned Vexx in an alternate dimension when I was 10 years old, battled Mesogog when I was 13 years old and kept the Dino Thunder Zord Summoner hidden for three years, killed Vexx after he escaped his prison, than his father, and eventually started dating someone who's not a Mobian, but one of the most attractive human's I've ever seen." Said Present Sonic.

Gwen is shocked.

"It is you." Gwen said.

Daffy is mad.

"Still not buying it. What came after Power Rangers RPM and when did Eggman change his name?" He asked.

"Mighty Morphin digitally enhanced a year later on ABC, before Sadan bought the rights back and released Samurai on Nickelodeon. Plus, Eggman legally changed his name from Robotnik to Eggman when I was 13, the same year I met Shadow." Said Present Sonic.

"It's him alright." Said Shadow.

"Yeah, it's me." Present Sonic said before turning to his past self, "Okay, let's swap bodies, I don't want to have to hit puberty when I'm twelve again."

Past Sonic became shocked.

"I hit puberty a year later?" said Past Sonic.

"Huh, and I hit puberty when I turned 15." Said Knuckles.

"Classic. PARADOX, DO YOUR STUFF!" yelled Present Sonic.

"Right." Parodox said.

Both Sonic's approached Paradox and he put his gauntlet hand on both Sonic's.

"I should warn you, this'll be a bit painful." Said Paradox.

Both Sonic's were now electrocuted and screaming in pain.

Paradox eventually removed his hand from the two and Present Sonic's body started moving backwards, he grabbed his own head.

"I immediately regret that decision." Present Sonic said from Present Sonic's body.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Past Sonic screamed.

Eon saw his chance.

"Time to make my monster grow." He said.

However; Present Sonic pulled off a bunch of Sonic Spins on Pumpkin Rapper, destroying him.

Eon became shocked.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Eon.

Present Sonic then ran to Eon and held him in a Sleeper Hold.

"Get back to your own time, now." Said Present Sonic.

Past Sonic got into the DeLorean and Paradox took it, Past Sonic, Past Tails, and Wile E to the past.

Eon managed to get out of Sonic's grip.

"You wanted a battle with me, you're going to get it." Said Sonic.

Eon uses his powers and brings Pumpkin Rapper back as giant this time.

Pumpkin Rapper started to step on things, but Sonic tripped him and he fell into the volcano before it erupted, killing him.

"You're such an idiot Eon." Said Sonic.

Eon got into a fighting stance.

"I've been waiting for this moment for 3 hours now." Said Eon.

"Translation, 3 seconds." Said Sonic.

Eon is mad and brings giant Pumpkin Rapper back and this time uses a force field.

"Now your friends will have to battle Giant Pumpkin Rapper while we battle blue boy." Eon said.

Sonic started stretching.

"Okay, but I should warn you, I've got more experience then when I was 11 years old." Said Sonic.

Eon smirked.

"We'll see." Said Eon.

Ben looked at the giant Pumpkin Rapper.

Soon, his wheelchair disappeared and his original omnitrix turned into the new omnitrix.

Ben is shocked.

"It's about time." Said Ben.

He activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Way Big.

He smirked.

"Oh yeah." Way Big said.

He started to fight Pumpkin Rapper.

Eon and Sonic looked at each other and got into fighting positions.


	7. Defeating Eon

Sonic and Eon were still looking at each other.

Eon made a blade come out just as Sonic made Alternate Excalibur appear out of thin air.

Sonic moved around before putting his sword to the ground.

"Medieval Knights." Said Sonic.

He moved around some more before holding the sword to its side.

"Excalibur Power." Said Sonic.

He tossed the sword into the air.

Sonic was now in a castle courtyard as a red cape appeared on Sonic's back. He jumped into the air doing a corkscrew just as golden armor appeared on his body. He grabbed the sword before landing on the ground.

He stood up straight as a golden helmet appeared. He did some sword movements.

The scenery turned back to Angel Island and Sonic held his sword in front of himself.

Everyone is shocked

"What…is…that?" said Kim.

"Long story." Said Sylvia.

Sonic and Eon charged towards each other and clashed swords.

"Not bad." Said Eon.

"Thanks, I'm an expert at swordsmanship." Said Sonic.

With Way Big and Giant Pumpkin Rapper the two were battling.

"I'm getting bored with all this Zord." Pumpkin Rapper said.

"I'm no zord, much less a Megazord." Said Way Big.

He shot some energy at Pumpkin Rapper, but it went through the monster.

"What?" said Way Big.

"Were gonna fight so say good night." Pumpkin Rapper said as he charged at Way Big.

Way Big punched Pumpkin Rapper.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed, "That was un cool so take this fool."

He summoned two Pumpkin bombs.

However, Way Big shot some energy at the bombs, destroying them.

Eon and Sonic were still clashing swords.

"You may be called Eon, but it sounds like 'eeeee-yawn'." Said Sonic, "That's right, I just sassed you."

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone said.

"It's obvious that our Sonic's back. No one can out sass him." Said Duncan.

Sonic slashed at Eon.

"Give up." Said Sonic.

He slashed at Eon some more.

Eon smirked.

"Yo Mama." He said.

Sonic smirked under his helmet.

"You can't make fun of her, she's dead." Said Sonic.

Eon groaned.

"Dammit." Said Eon.

Sonic slashed at Eon very hard, sending him flying.

"You ready to give up?" said Sonic.

Eon shot a blast at Sonic, but he blocked it with his sword.

"No, I still have tricks up my sleeve." Said Eon.

Duncan sighed.

"He has to learn that Yo Mama is jokes." He said.

Sonic blocked another shot from Eon that ended up hitting Duncan, and turning him into an old man.

"I'm getting to old for this." Said Duncan.

Mike is shocked.

"That's not good." Said Mike.

Eon blasted at Sonic some more, but the hedgehog blocked the blast with his sword.

Eon shot a more powerful blast that knocked Alternate Excalibur out of Sonic's hands and got stuck in a stone.

Sonic became shocked.

"Oh boy." Said Sonic.

Kai is shocked.

"That's not good." Said Kai.

She went to the Alternate Excalibur and tried to pull it out, but had no success.

Kai is shocked.

"So much for a prophecy." Said Kai.

Eon punched Sonic in the chest before punching his neck, sending him flying to Kai's location.

Sonic started breathing badly.

Kai looked at Sonic.

"Want me to help?" She asked.

"Sure." Sonic said.

Kai took her Excalibur out and ran to Eon.

Eon smirked.

"Well, well, if it isn't the girl I had a crush on." He said.

"I'm guessing my counterpart in your timeline rejected you very badly." Said Kai.

"You guessed right." Said Eon.

Sonic was still breathing badly. He removed his helmet and placed it down on the ground before pulling his Excalibur out of the stone.

His breathing returned back to normal.

He turned to the shrine and got an idea.

"I've got to get to those emeralds." Said Sonic.

He sees Kai battling Eon.

"She'll be fine." Said Sonic.

He walked to the shrine.

Way Big crossed his arms together and charged up lots of power.

He shot it at Pumpkin Rapper who screamed in pain before blowing up.

Eon saw this.

"Ok that is not good." He said and looked at Kai mad, "You think you are good but I am better in my time line."

Kai is mad.

"You hardly know anyone in this timeline." Said Kai.

Kai slashed at Eon.

Sonic entered the shrine and saw the emeralds.

"I hope this works." Said Sonic.

His armor, helmet, and sword disappeared before he got on top of the Master Emerald.

"Concentrate Sonic, this is the only way to stop Eon at this point." Said Sonic.

Back outside; Way Big hit the omnitrix symbol and turned into Kickin Hawk.

"Oh yeah that is cool." The chicken said.

Randy became scared.

"GIANT CHICKEN!" yelled Randy.

He runs off.

Kickin Hawk saw this.

"Maybe I should have changed into Hawk Knight." He said.

He shrugged it off before running towards Eon.

Eon saw this.

"Bring it Tennyson." Said Eon.

Kickin Hawk kicked Eon so many times.

"This is the best fighting alien I have." Said Kickin Hawk.

He laughed.

"Kickin Hawk can easily match Sonic with fighting styles, but not speed." Said Kickin Hawk.

Eon shot some blasts at the chicken and Kai.

But the two dodged.

Eon is shocked.

"What the?" He asked, "Aw well I will go get those Chaos Emeralds. But first."

He called his minions.

Eon's Servants started to battle the heroes.

"Keep them busy boys, while I get the Chaos Emeralds." Said Eon.

The minions ran off to battle.

Charmcaster smirked.

"I can take each of you." Said Charmcaster.

The minions started to battle the heroes.

Eon was at the door of the Master Emerald Shrine.

"Pretty soon, those emeralds will be mine." Said Eon.

He pushed the button to open the shrine door, but was met with a very powerful yellow blast, sending him 20 miles away and creating a very long crater.

Everyone saw it.

The heads of Eon's Servants exploded out of sheer amazement.

Eon returned and saw his Servants lost their heads.

"Seriously?" said Eon.

Everyone saw Sonic walking out of the Shrine, only his spikes were pointing upwards, and he was flashing the colors red, yellow, green, blue, light blue, purple, and white.

They became shocked.

"What…is…that?" said Ron Stoppable.

Knuckles became shocked.

"The Hyper form has returned." Said Knuckles.

Daffy yawned.

"Who cares?" He said.

Bugs removed Daffy's bill.

"What is this Hyper Form?" said Bugs.

"The Hyper Form is the most powerful form you can get from the Emeralds. The way you get it is if you have the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds in one area. Then the person who intends on getting the form has to turn the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds, thereby giving the person the Hyper Form." Said Knuckles.

"Like I said. Who cares." Daffy said.

Knuckles punched Daffy across the face, knocking him out.

Eon charged at Sonic and got ready to slash him. Eon slashed, but Sonic wasn't in sight.

Eon became shocked and looked all over the place.

"Show yourself Mobian." Said Eon.

The heroes became shocked.

"What just happened?" said Owen.

"The hyper form can move at speeds faster than Mach 5." Said Knuckles.

Kickin Hawk is shocked.

So shocked, that his omnitrix started beeping before it reverted him back to Ben.

"You're saying the hyper form has a lot of juice?" said Ben.

Knuckles nodded.

"Yeah. But the hyper form is so powerful that it can only be used once a month before the Super Emeralds turn back to Chaos Emeralds." Said Knuckles.

"Really?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." Said Knuckles.

Sonic appeared behind Eon with his back turned.

"Behind you Eon." Said Sonic.

Eon is shocked.

"What the what?" He asked.

He tried to slash at Sonic once more, but he wasn't there when Eon slashed.

Eon became shocked some more as he looked up and saw Sonic floating in the air.

"For a time traveler, you're very slow." Said Sonic.

Eon shot a laser at Sonic, but he was gone before Eon knew it.

"Huh?" Eon asked.

Sonis appeared behind Eon.

"See ya Eon." Sonic said.

Sonis spun Eon around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eon screamed.

Sonic let go of Eon sending him flying.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eon screamed as he flew far away.

Everyone is shocked.

"Well it will be a while till we see Eon." Paradox said.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"Because Sonic sent him flying out of the Earth's atmosphere." Paradox said.

3 hours later; Eon came falling down on Angel Island, creating a crater.

He crawled up and saw Sonic still in his Hyper Form standing in front of him.

"Time to send you back to where you came from." Said Sonic.

Eon stopped Sonic before he could do anything.

"Wait." Eon said before putting on a pair of glasses, "You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, now would you?"

However Sonic took the glasses and hits Eon with them.

Eon is shocked.

"Huh you hit a guy with glasses." Eon said and laughed, "Well played."

"I'll say." Paradox said who was in a towel.

Everyone else was in a towel.

"I told you the hot springs were good this time of year." Said Knuckles.

Sonic turned to Ben.

"Ben, Clockwork." Said Sonic.

"Got it." Ben said.

He hits his Omeetrix but turns into his Vampire alien again.

"OH COME ON ALREADY!" said Whampire.

He started screaming and running around in pain as everyone groaned.

Sonic teleported in front of Whampire and stopped him in his tracks.

"You really need to get that thing fixed." Said Sonic.

He hit the omnitrix symbol and Whampire turned into Clockwork.

"Oh yeah." The Clock said.

"First's things first." Said Sonic.

"What?" said Clockwork.

Sonic placed a hand on the Chronosapian.

"Chaos Fusion." Said Sonic.

"Wait what?" Everyone asked.

Both Sonic and Clockwork glowed white before fusing into each one being.

The being still looked like Clockwork, but the black lines were now flashing the colors of the Chaos Emeralds.

Eon stepped back a ways.

"I think it's time for my curfew." Said Eon.

The fused being shot a time beam from its chest.

The beam hits Eon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eon screamed.

He soon disappeared in the beam before the fused being stopped firing.

Sonic defused from Clockwork who fell on his back before turning back to Ben.

"I think my heart stopped." Said Ben.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Said Sonic.

Ben is mad

"How can you say such a thing? First you make me a cripple at the age of 10, then you-"Ben said before grasping his heart in pain.

Sonic held Ben up to his feet.

"Don't fight it man, just don't." said Sonic.

He walked Ben over to the others.

"He's having heart problems." Said Sonic.

Kai is shocked.

"What happened?" said Kai.

"He's not used to the Chaos Fusion yet." Said Sonic.

Suddenly; G appeared.

"Okay, where's the action?" said G, "I heard there was something going on and I'm here to help."

"You missed it." Said Sonic.

G smacked his head.

"Seriously?" said G.

Spanner started chuckling nervously.

"I got to go." Spanner said before disappearing in a time portal.

G saw Spanner.

"Hey that is a great outfit. Think I can use it for the mall?" G asked.

Spanner looked at G.

"Sure." He said.

Spanner went into the portal once more before it disappeared.

"Who was that guy anyways?" said G.

"I already know who he is, but I aint saying a word." Said Sonic.

He accidentally shot a beam in the Master Emerald shrine that hit the Master Emerald and all the other emeralds, and opened up a time portal that started sucking stuff up.

"Oops." Said Sonic.

Gwen became mad.

"I hope you're happy." Said Gwen.

Sonic sighed.

"Let's face it, this is not the worst thing I've ever done." Said Sonic.

"Yeah, we know." Said Dot.

"My mess, I'm cleaning it up." Said Sonic.

With that he left and his girlfriend is still mad.

"He's going to have a lot to explain when this is over." Said Gwen.

"Not likely. A time portal like that can destroy all reality as we know it. Even destroy every alternate reality." Said Paradox.

Gwen became shocked.

"What?" said Gwen.


	8. Closing a Time Portal

With Sonic; he was approaching the Master Emerald.

"Only one shot at this, don't mess it up." said Sonic.

He reached the Master Emerald and placed his hands on it.

He smiled.

"This'll be a piece of cake." Said Sonic, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

The portal stopped sucking things in it, but started going inside of Sonic, causing him to scream in pain.

"AND I THOUGHT THE SUPER AND HYPER FORMS WERE INVINCIBLE!" yelled Sonic.

He screamed some more.

Outside Gwen is still mad.

"This conversation will happen real soon. And I'll punish him for his own crimes." Said Gwen.

Duncan looked in the shrine and saw what Sonic was doing and leaned over to Gwen.

"Looks like Roger Craig Smith is punishing himself for his own crimes." Said Duncan.

Gwen punched him.

"No really, look." Said Duncan.

Gwen looked inside the shrine and became shocked.

"I shouldn't be seeing this." Said Gwen.

She walked away mad.

Eventually; the time portal completely went inside of Sonic who instantly turned back to his normal form.

He started walking away while grasping his stomach.

"I don't feel too good." He said before collapsing to the ground.

G flew in and grabbed his friend.

"You'll be fine, you'll be fine." Said G.

"No I won't." said Sonic.

G flew out of the shrine and approached the others before placing Sonic down.

"Time to get what's coming to me." Said Sonic.

He looks around for Gwen.

He then pulled out his cell phone before dialing Gwen's number. He placed the phone down just before Gwen's voice was heard.

"What?" said Gwen.

"Lecture me on what all I've done, I don't think I've got enough time left." Said Sonic.

Gwen hung up.

She appeared.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." Said Gwen.

"Hold on." Said Sonic.

He pulled out a small pill and glass of water and put the pill in it. The glass broke due to the pill turning into a wheel chair. Sonic got on it and sat down.

"Now." Said Sonic.

Gwen was trying to say something, but couldn't.

"I can't yell at someone in a wheelchair. It's against the law." Said Gwen, "I can't stay mad at you forever."

Sonic smiled.

"Looks like my sense of right and wrong has rubbed off on you." Said Sonic.

Paradox opened up a time portal and went in it.

"Till we meet again." Paradox said before the portal closed up.

Sonic's stomach started rumbling.

Everyone became shocked.

"Uh oh." Said Sonic.

He soon blew up, releasing a lot of white lite. Everyone covered their eyes just before everything became white.


	9. New Appearances

After a while; the whiteness cleared up and everyone was okay, save for Sonic who was nowhere in sight. Everyone uncovered their eyes. The saw that Angel Island was still the same.

Ben felt himself.

"I'm alive, it's a miracle." said Ben.

"Yeah, it's a miracle and all. I'm amazed myself." said Daffy.

"Sonic has caused another miracle to happen." said Brick, "By the way, where is he?"

Some groaning was heard. Everyone turned and saw Sonic's hand emerging from behind the Master Emerald. He stepped out from behind the emerald with a different look.

He still had green eyes, blue fur, white gloves, and a tan muzzle and belly. His arms were now blue, he had cowlicks on his quills, he was also wearing a brown neckerchief, sports tape on his arms and legs, and red shoes with a gold buckle on top and grey souls.

He put a hand on his head.

"Oh, my head. That's one serious headache." said Sonic.

Gwen looked at her boyfriend shocked.

"Whoa-ho-ho." said Gwen.

Sonic became confused.

"What?" said Sonic.

"I don't know how to put this, but have you seen yourself lately?" said Bugs.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Well, I'm back to being 16 years old, so no." said Sonic.

G laughed.

"No take a look." G said.

Sonic looked around for a mirror and saw that Spongebob was holding one in front of him.

"Thanks." said Sonic.

He reached out and saw that his arms were blue and that he had sports tape on.

He became shocked.

"WHAT THE!?" yelled Sonic.

He fainted

Later; he woke up to see Gwen, Bugs, Daffy, Spongebob, and Brick were looking at him.

"I just had the craziest dream." said Sonic.

Spongebob held Sonic's arms up so that he can see them.

He became shocked.

"What?" said Sonic.

"That isn't the only thing that's different about you. Look at your legs, the back of your head, even your neck." said Bugs.

Sonic screamed.

He felt his cow licks.

"Cow licks on my quills." said Sonic.

He looked at his legs.

"Different shoes and sports tape." said Sonic.

He removed his neckerchief and looked at it.

"Brown neckerchief." said Sonic, "I'm-I'm...Tell you the truth, I don't look that bad."

Everyone fell anime style.

Sonic put his neckerchief back on.

"You think that's weird, take a look at me." said Tails.

Everyone saw Tails. He was still the same, but had brown goggles with orange lenses, brown work belt with a shoulder strap, white work gloves, and the same shoes, but with sports tape on it.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"I'm dressed like a miner." said Tails.

"Oh yeah what about me?' Amy asked

Everyone saw that Amy was wearing a red one piece with a pink collar and three yellow buttons on the left front, purple sports tape on her wrists and forearms, sarashi around her waist, purple stockings, and red-violet shoes with pink soles and toes, gray straps and pink plate with two yellow buttons on top.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wow, I think I got a nose bleed." said Sonic.

"Agreed." All the males said.

Sonic started looking around.

"Hey, has anyone seen Knuckles?" said Sonic.

Everyone felt some type of earthquake.

"GODZILLA!" yelled Dudley.

Turns out, it was Knuckles. He was now bigger and muscular. He had Red and yellow shoes with green cuffs and grey split plate on top, White sports tape around ankles, hands, forearms and biceps, and White finger gloves.

"Look at me." He said as he flexed his muscles.

Everyone became shocked.

"Have you been taking steroids?" said Kitty.

"Nope." Knuckles said.

Everyone turned to Shadow and saw cow licks.

"Do I look different?" said Shadow.

"No." said Sonic, "Save for the cow licks."

Shadow felt his cow licks and groaned.

"How did this happen?" said Sonic.

"I'd say it's because you closed up that time portal in a very painful way." said Spongebob.

Yakko who was in a Lab Coat and hat appeared with a Chalk Board.

"I think I figured it out." said Yakko.

He drew a figure of Sonic in his original appearance and the Super Emeralds and Master Emerald. He then drew the time portal and Sonic's new appearance.

"Due to the huge amount of power the Hyper Form has, Sonic ended up closing the time portal by absorbing it within him. But he also ended up absorbing another timeline. Then when he exploded, everything was back to normal, save for some different appearances." said Yakko.

Sonic put two and two together and realized something.

"You're saying that I merged two timelines with each other?" said Sonic.

Yakko smiled.

"Hey I may be crazy but I know what I am saying." Yakko said.

Tails did some thinking.

"Maybe this can be undone." said Tails.

"No, it cant. Once two timelines are merged, they can't be un-merged." said Donnie.

Sonic and friends except for Knuckles are shocked.

"That's fine. I like this new look." He said.

G smiled.

"Plus Sonic is better than ever." G said.

Sonic realized G was right.

"Yeah. With this new body, I can try out for Soccer and Basketball. Wait a minute, I could have still tried out for those sports even with my new body." said Sonic.

His friends are shocked.

"I could get used to this." said Sonic.

G smiled.

"With that new look I bet Eggman will be no match for that." G said.

Meanwhile at the League of Evil's hideout; a figure walked in front of a mirror, revealing that it's Eggman with a new look as well. He was now muscular; and wearing a pair of prince-nez glasses with blue tinted lenses, gray goggles with black strap and flappable green lenses, red turtleneck jacket with yellow cuffs, golden buttons on the left front, yellow triangle on the front which is attached to one of the jacket's buttons, and white stripe on the right front, black baggy pants, and black boots.

He became shocked and screamed in shock.

Back on Angel Island.

"Something tells me that he's got a new look as well." said Sonic.

Everyone laughed.

G smiled.

"Sonic maybe we should go home and relax. Besides I am about to reopen my mall and I have an idea." G said.

He whispered something in Sonic's ear and Sonic smiled.

"G that is a great idea." Sonic said.

Everyone is confused.

"What's this idea?" said Knuckles.

"You'll see tonight." Said G.

Bugs became confused.

"Wonder what it is." Said Bugs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is dedicated to the release of the new TV series Sonic Boom.**


	10. New Stores

Later; nighttime has fallen, a lot of people were at the repaired Crimson Dragon Mall and G was standing on a stage. Sonic was on stage as well.

"Friends, welcome to my repaired Crimson Dragon Mall. In addition to all the stores that have been in here before, I'm now opening up a new store called Sonic Wear. And with me, the influence for the new store, Sonic the Hedgehog." said G.

Everyone cheered as Sonic took the microphone out of G's hands.

"Thanks G." Sonic said. "And that is not all thanks to the repairs there are also a new Gym the Knuckles Gym."

Knuckles flexed his muscles and smiled.

"Another store called Tails Robot Store." Sonic said.

Tails waved.

"And Amy's Beauty Store." G said.

Amy waved.

Sonic turned to G and smiled.

"G you are great. Having a store for me and my friends at your mall." Sonic said.

G smiled.

"Hey you're my number 2 best friend. Before you ask Raven is my number 1 best friend. But you my friend deserve this." G said.

Sonic smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

The two hugged.

Sonic pulled out a giant pair of scissors.

"Well, time to cut the ribbon." Said Sonic.

He cut the red ribbon as everyone cheered.

Ben approached Tails.

"Think you can do something about the omnitrix?" said Ben.

Tails smiled.

"Sure." Said Tails.

He pulled out a pair of needle nose pliers and bobby pin and did some tinkering with it. He soon stopped.

"Now try." Said Tails.

Ben activated his omnitrix.

"Anything but Whampire, anything but Whampire." Said Ben.

He slammed down on it and turned into Rath, but the Appoplexian was now dressed as a Luchador.

Everyone became shocked.

Rath started speaking Spanish.

Tails became confused.

"What?" said Tails.

"He said it's about time the omnitrix is fixed. I was getting tired of getting Whampire during the day time. And fix the language feature." Said Sonic.

Tails did some more tinkering with the omnitrix before stopping.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MILES 'TAILS' PROWER, RATH IS NOT HAPPY THAT YOU MADE THE OMNITRIX GIVE ME SPANISH!" yelled Rath.

"And it's fixed." Said Sonic.

Later; the residents were asleep in the mansion. Sonic was sleeping soundly in his bedroom as his alarm clock read 12:30 pm. He heard the doorbell ringing and opened his eyes. He saw his alarm clock.

"Oh, for crying out loud." Said Sonic.

He got out of bed and put on his shoes and neckerchief before walking out of his room.

He grumbled to himself as he passed Gwen's room. Gwen who was in her black night dress opened the door and poked her head out.

Sonic went downstairs and opened the front door and saw Casey Jones.

"Hey, hey, Sonic." Said Casey.

Sonic groaned.

"Casey, its o dark thirty. What do you want?" said Sonic.

"Some sports tape to make myself look cool and scary when I fight crime every night." Said Casey.

Sonic growled.

"I got to go to work tomorrow, come by Sonic Wear in the morning." Sonic said as he was about to close the door, only to be stopped by Casey.

"Pretty please?" Casey said with big puppy dog eyes.

Sonic groaned before closing the door and opening it once more, only he had a tray full of different colored sports tape.

"Which color do you want?" said Sonic.

Casey smiled.

"Crimson." Casey said.

Sonic sighed and handed Casey the crimson tape.

"Here. And it is $11, you can pay me at my store tomorrow." Sonic said.

Casey smiled.

"Deal." He said and left.

Sonic smiled and called G.

At te Mall G was checking things out and got a call.

"Yes?" G asked.

"Well G I had to make my first sale now because Casey won't stop bugging me." Sonic said.

G sighed.

"Oh that boy." G said. "Well Sonic I am glad and here is the deal we split the profits 50 50."

Sonic smiled.

"You got it partner." Sonic said. "Also thanks for giving me and my friends stores of our own and giving me a dojo there."

G smiled.

Sonic hung up the phone and started to walk away, but saw Gwen.

"Who was it?" said Gwen.

"Casey Jones wanting sports tape." Said Sonic.

Knocking was heard at the front door.

Sonic groaned.

He opened the door and saw Sticks the Jungle Badger (Sonic Boom).

"Sorry to disturb you at this hour Sonic, but do you know where I can find Amy Rose?" said Sticks.

Sonic grabbed a pen and piece of paper before writing stuff down. He gave the paper to Sticks.

"Her apartment is located in Downtown Toon City; it's just left of the Library. Keep going until you reach the place." Said Sonic.

He closed the door and turned to Gwen.

"Who was it this time?" said Gwen.

"For some odd reason, I know her." Said Sonic.

Gwen became shocked.

"Her names Sticks the Jungle Badger. She spent most of her life in the jungle, when me, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy found her one time, and brought her in the group." Said Sonic.

He soon became shocked.

"How do I know of this stuff that's happened?" said Sonic, "And that badger?"

Gwen sighed.

"Maybe G can give her a job." Gwen said.

Sonic took his phone out and dialed G 's phone.

G answered.

"Do you know how late it is?" said G.

"That's what I told Casey." Said Sonic.

G sighed.

"What do you want?" said G.

"A badger named Sticks came to my house. I'm amazed that I even know her." Said Sonic.

"And she needs a job. What're her specialties?" said G.

"She's paranoid." Said Sonic.

G is shocked.

"How paranoid?" G asked.

"She believes that her shadow constantly follows her." Said Sonic.

G sighed.

"Bring her in tomorrow." G said and hung up.

Sonic turned off his phone.

"Time to hit the hay." Said Sonic.

Some knocking was heard at the door, much to Sonic's annoyance.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" yelled Sonic.

He opened the front door and saw Eggman.

"What do you want egg face?" said Sonic.

Eggman sighed.

"I just want to have a little talk." Said Eggman.

Gwen went over to the door.

"How do we know that you're not going to try and capture any of us?" said Gwen.

"I didn't bring any weapons, here, check my pants." Said Eggman.

Gwen did and looked at Sonic.

"He's clean." She said.

Sonic groaned.

"That's disgusting." said Sonic.

"Why do I look different?" said Eggman, "One minute I'm overweight, the next, I'm muscular."

Sonic sighed.

"I merged a timeline with this timeline by mistake." Said Sonic.

Eggman is shocked.

"YOU WHAT!?" yelled Eggman.

"Long story." Said Gwen.

"So leave me be for a while." Sonic said before closing the door on Eggman's face.

"OW!" yelled Eggman.

Gwen and Sonic sighed.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Said Gwen.

"Yeah." Said Sonic.

Later; the two entered Gwen's bedroom.

"Someday this turned out to be. First I get a hangover, fall asleep and wake up as an 11 year old, return to my 16 year old body and fight a time traveler, than I accidentally merge two timelines into one." Sonic said as he sat down on Gwen's bed, "It could only get weirder the next day."

Gwen sighed and sat down next to Sonic, she placed a hand on Sonic's cheek before kissing him on the lips. She broke away.

"You may have a new appearance, but you're still a very good kisser." Said Gwen.

Sonic smiled.

"I may have a new appearance, new memories, and new clothes, but my traits will stay the same." Said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"You sure do." Said Gwen, "You want another kiss?"

Sonic nodded before he and Gwen started kissing each other once more. They broke apart.

"Goodnight my lovely Goth." Said Sonic.


End file.
